Nightmare
by Pikumon
Summary: "Don't worry, it's just a dream. You know I'll never leave you. Never." AU AkaFuri. Mind to RnR? Sankyuu


**Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kicauan burung bersama awan putih di langit biru cerah menyapa. Beberapa helaian bunga sakura jatuh menghiasi rerumputan hijau segar. Cuaca cerah lah yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di siang yang indah ini.

Surai _earth brown_nya menari dengan indahnya bersama angin sepoi-sepoi. Senyum bahagia terlihat dengan jelas di bibir manisnya. Hatinya bagaikan sedang berpesta dengan senangnya bersama pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Hei." Sapaan kecil terdengar. Serentak mengejutkan sang e_arth brown_, dan membuatnya perlahan berdiri dari bangku taman yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

Senyum kecil terlukis tipis di bibirnya, menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak sangat imut. "H-hai." Sapanya kaku.

Bagai sudah terbiasa dengan suara gugup dari sang _earth brown, _pemuda setinggi 173 cm ini tak menghiraukannya. "Ayo." Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengajaknya berjalan-jalan—atau mungkin berkencan.

Tak ada suara, hanya berjalan sederhana dengan tangan yang saling bertautan seakan tak ingin berpisah sedetikpun.

Dan kini di sinilah mereka, sebuah taman hiburan yang baru saja diresmikan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Pemuda dengan surai _red blood_ menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau ingin bermain apa, Kouki?"

"Te-terserah Akashi-_san_ saja." Dengan gugup ia menjawab secara formal. Mungkin ini sudah sangat melengket dalam diri Furihata Kouki.

Sedikit mendesah kecil, lalu Akashi pun kembali menarik jari-jemari lentik milik Furihata untuk melihat-lihat jenis-jenis wahana yang menghibur.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Wahana menegangkan, menyenangkan, membingungkan, hingga sampai membosankan pun telah mereka mainkan, hingga pemberhentian terakhir tertuju pada cafѐ kecil di pinggir kawasan.

Mata _heterochromatic_nya memandang langit sekilas. "Sebentar lagi gelap," Ia kemudian menyeruput _ocha_nya. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kouki kau ingin bermain apa?" dan kini _heterochromatic_ itu telah tenggelam ke dalam iris _earth brown_ milik Furihata.

"Mu-mungkin.. bianglala?" usulnya secara tak yakin. Bibirnya sedari tadi gemetaran, pipi mulusnya kini telah memerah, dan mata kucingnya yang tajam itu segera ia alihkan ke segala arah.

"Hm? Baiklah."

* * *

"_Ki-kirei._" Iris _earth brown_ itu berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya.

Furihata berdiri, menatap cahaya yang menerangi kota kelahirannya. Tersenyum sangat lebar, bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang terpukau karena sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya diam menatapi wajahnya dalam diam. "Kouki." Hingga akhirnya ia berbicara.

Pemuda yang dipanggil secara reflek pun berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum lebar layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah hadiah.

"Kurasa—" Suaranya terputus. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat, membiarkan segala yang menghalanginya menghilang begitu saja. Mendekat, membuat keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lembut nan hangat. Mendekat, dan akhirnya menghilangkan jarak sekecil apapun. "—_Sayonara_."

Dan kecupan singkat itu terhenti. Perlahan entah mengapa pemuda tampan di hadapannya menghilang, bagaikan debu yang terbang bersama hembusan angin lembut, dan akhirnya hanya menyisakan seutas rambut merah terang.

Furihata terdiam tanpa kata. Tidak, dia tak bahagia. Meskipun kini orang yang sangat menakutkan baginya telah tiada, tidak, dia tak akan bahagia dengan hal seperti ini.

Dan perlahan setetes air terjatuh dari dagu sang _earth brown_, membuat aliran sungai kecil mengalir di pipinya. Ia menangis, dan ia tidak tau mengapa ia menangis.

"Sei..juurou-_k_-_kun_."

Dan perlahan semua menghilang, semua terlihat putih, terang, sangat menyilaukan. Menyisakan ia sendiri dalam kebingungan.

"—Ki."

"Kouki."

Hingga suara-suara familiar itu terdengar, seakan memanggilnya, mengarahkan kaki-kakinya melangkah tanpa arah, membuat matanya melihat suatu lubang hitam kecil di sana, membuat tangannya seakan ingin meraih lubang hitam itu.

"Kouki."

Dan semuanya kembali tenang. Walaupun sedikit kurang jelas, kini ia melihat sebuah warna merah terang bagaikan darah, dan sebuah dua bola kecil berwarna merah darah dan kuning madu.

"Kouki, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu terdengar kembali, namun kini terasa begitu dekat, sangat dekat, seakan berada di hadapannya. Hingga pengelihatannya kembali stabil.

"Akashi-_san_?" Hanya itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Akashi-_san_?" Sekali lagi ia bertanya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"A-Aka—"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh pelukan hangat dari pemuda di hadapannya, dari pemuda yang sedari tadi ia panggil 'Akashi-_san_'.

Elusan lembut dapat ia rasakan dari rambut halusnya. "_Get a nightmare_?" Suara halus itu terdengar menenangkannya. Membuatnya terasa nyaman, dan seakan tak ingin melepaskannya walaupun hanya sedetik.

Furihata mengangguk kecil.

Kini elusan itu turun ke wajah rupawan milik Furihata. Membuatnya kembali memiliki jarak dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Membuatnya kembali memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Membuat iris _earth brow_nya terlihat dengan indah dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

Dan inilah alasan mengapa ia tak pernah bahagia ketika Akashi meninggalkannya. Ketika pemuda yang ia takuti menghilang tanpa alasan. Ketika pemuda yang berhasil mengalahkannya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya, karena ia sangat menyayanginya. Karena sang Chihuahua telah jatuh ke dalam perangkap sang Singa.

**FIN**

**A/N: **Hi. Piku gatau kalian bingung atau enggak kenapa ada tanda update di cerita ini padahal ceritanya cuma oneshot, tapi kalo kalian bingung Piku bakalan jelasin kenapa, alasannya karena FF ini baru aja Piku edit, jadi gitu deh:l yah gitu lah. Itu aja. Jaa ne, Reader-sama((:


End file.
